Chyler Silva (Earth-5875)
Chyler Silva was an officer cadet of the UNSC Marine Corps and student of the renowned Corbulo Academy of Military Science, on Circinius IV, where she was a 2529 class member. Biography Early life Born on July 2nd, 2510, on Cygnus, Chyler saw constant moves with her family, with the last being to Mamore, a colony torn by violence between the UNSC and Insurrectionists during the Insurrection. Because of the extreme violence, Chyler and her friends had to learn how to defend themselves. Her mother taught her to hold a rifle, and her father a knife. When she was only ten years old, her cousin's school was targeted by an Insurrectionist cell, which killed one hundred and two civilians, with eighty seven being children. The continuing conflict also saw the death of her parents, and it became the last thing to convince her to join the UNSC. Corbulo Academy .]]Chyler's journey for enlistment led her to the elite Corbulo Academy of Military Science, on Circinius IV, where she started to attend as a freshman cadet of the 2729 class. After being assigned to Senior Cadet April Orenski's Hastati Squad, she became one of the class' most enthusiastic students, being one of the top-scoring students. She took a likening and infatuation to Thomas Reyes, a poor perfuming and under-looked cadet who didn't fare well in either strategy or close-quarters-combat. She saw his lack of focus and desire to continue, but attempted pushing his limits so that he would recognize the opportunity given to him. Because of her life story, however, Chyler always disagreed on Thomas' views towards Insurrectionists, believing that the UNSC was the only option to winning the Insurrection. Her incentive over Reyes became succesful when he alone was able to devise a tactical maneuver that granted Hastati's victory over Zuma Squad. After they won the game, Chyler reunited with Thomas and Michael Sullivan, the latter turned the other two's attention to a top-secret UNSC recording which showed Insurrectionists fighting against unknown hostiles. Battle of Circinus IV weapons against themselves.]] The Covenant eventually launched an attack on Circinus IV, and Hastati Squad was relocated to be evacuated through the academy's space elevator. Unfortunately, the tether was destroyed at the hands of a Covenant ship, and the Squad found themselves in a firefight between UNSC Marines and Covenant troops. Despite their attempted escape through the Academy's armory, Hastati saw the deaths of members Junjie Chen and Walter Vickers by a camouflaged sangheili Zealot. Before the survivors were also eliminated, the sangheili was killed by SPARTAN-II John-117, who arrived alongside Blue Team to evacuate Corbulo's survivors. .]] During their escape, Chyler became distressed under combat alongside Sullivan and April Orenski. However, Reyes commented she was the best markswoman among the group, leading her to take a needle rifle and using it against kig-yar, while Reyes and Orenski were ordered by John to use General Daniel Black's M12 Warthog to make their escape. Death attached to Chyler's stomach.]] However, as Hastati and John escaped the Academy in the Warthog, Silva was struck in the stomach with one of the dead kig-yar's needler shard. While Sullivan, Orenski and Reyes carried Chyler to safety, John-117 fought against a lone mgalekgolo. Because John had spent the last biofam dose on Sullivan's injury, they were unable to do so on Chyler, who died shortly after. Before her death, however, Silva gave her dog tags to Reyes, who stayed with her until she died. Filled with anger, he rushed towards the last remaining mgalekgolo, baiting it so that the SPARTAN-II was able to kill it. After her death, the memories of Silva lived on with Thomas, who always kept her dog tags to himself. Personality Chyler Silva was an incredibly competent cadet who kept a modest outlook over life and a serious approach to her training at the Corbulo Academy of Military Science. However, her devastating childhood traumas and upbringing led her to understanding the harsh reality in the Outer Colonies and the Secession, being completely loyal to the UNSC and the UEG while despising the Insurrectionists, believing they were the responsible for continuing the war. She believed the UEG was the only legitimate government for human space and that the UNSC was the only one able to secure this legitimacy. Despite her being used to never ending violence as a child, she kept well-adjust by repressing their feelings through the constant training and mental gymnastics. The death of her family did not make her lose her optimism in the UEG, which believed to be able to bring peace to all colonies, much differently to Thomas Reyes' reaction upon the loss of his brother at the hands of Insurrectionists, Cadmon Reyes. She watched video recording Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Females of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:Corbulo Academy of Military Science cadets (Earth-5875) Category:Students of Earth-5875 Category:Military Personnel Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Gun Wielders Category:Created by Draft227